brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bang/Transcript
Transcript An animation shows a night sky with stars. (Crickets chirping). Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. A man, Tim, and a robot, Moby, are lying on grass staring at the night sky. TIM: Wow, there sure are a lot of stars up there. And, hey, speaking of which . . . Tim holds up a piece of paper. An image shows Tim’s hand holding a letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how did the universe get here? Thanks, Iris. The scene changes back to Tim and Moby lying on the grass. They address the camera. TIM: Any ideas, Moby? MOBY: Beep. Moby raises his arms as if to say, “I don’t know.” TIM: Well, no one really knows what was happening before the universe came into being, and almost every religion has its own set of beliefs about creation. But most astronomers agree that something called the Big Bang theory explains what happened at the very beginning of the universe. An image shows two people wearing white lab coats standing in front of a chalkboard. Written on the chalkboard, text reads: Big Bang Theory. Below this is a drawing of a dot with lines around it in a starburst pattern. TIM: According to the Big Bang theory, the universe started up around 14 billion years ago. An image shows the night sky. White dots on a black background represent stars. TIM: Back then, all the stuff in the universe was packed together in one dense point called a singularity. An image shows a small red dot in the center of a white background. Text reads: singularity. TIM: It’s hard to imagine, but that little ball contained all the elements that would make up the universe as we know it! (Bang!) An animation shows the dot expanding quickly into a larger and larger circle. The center is black, fading into red, and then fading into orange. TIM: No one is really sure why, but this singularity exploded, sending not just matter, but also space and time flying in all directions. That cosmic explosion is what we call the “Big Bang.” It was real hot at first, about 10,000 million, million, million degrees. The circle continues to expand slowly and the black center grows larger. Text reads: the big bang. The scene changes to show Moby lying on the grass. MOBY: Beep. TIM: After things cooled down a bit, the first stars and galaxies began to form. An image shows a yellow spiral, a blue sphere, and an irregular pink oval in the night sky. Each figure has dots floating around it. TIM: All the matter and energy in the universe continued to expand from that initial burst, and it’s still expanding to this day! The Big Bang theory explains why. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby lying on the grass, addressing the camera. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Uh, okay, all right. Uh, imagine you decide to bake some raisin bread. An image shows a slice of raisin bread on a plate. MOBY: Beep! TIM: I don’t care if you don’t like raisin bread, it’s just an example. Anyway, when you put the raisin bread in the oven, the raisins are pretty close together. An animation shows Tim and Moby looking through the window of an oven. Inside the oven, there’s a loaf of raisin bread in a gray baking tin. The dough is yellow with black dots that are close together. The dough expands and the black dots move farther apart. TIM: As the bread cooks, it expands, and the raisins get farther and farther apart. There’s really no center to it; everything’s just getting farther and farther away from everything else. An animation shows a group of raisins on a yellow background. The raisins are moving away from one another. TIM: You can think of the planets and stars and galaxies in the universe as raisins in a really big loaf of raisin bread that is constantly expanding. An animation shows a group of white, jagged spirals on a black background. The spirals are moving away from one another. MOBY: Beep? The scene changes to show Tim and Moby lying on the grass. Tim moves his eyes toward Moby, and then turns back to address the camera. TIM: Well, no it’s not going to get burnt. It’s just an example! Like other scientific theories, the Big Bang theory is more than just a guess. In science, a theory is an interpretation of how some process works based on lots of hard evidence. Of course, the Big Bang wasn’t always so widely accepted. It was first proposed in 1927 by a Belgian priest and astronomer named Georges Lemaître, who proposed that the universe started in a giant explosion. An image shows a drawing of Georges Lemaître standing in front of a chalkboard. TIM: There have been other theories about how the universe began, too. One was called the steady state model, and it said that there didn’t necessarily have to be a beginning to the universe — matter just sort of appeared! The scene changes to show Tim lying on the grass, addressing the camera. Text reads: steady state. TIM: But a few years after Lemaître came out with his theory, American astronomer Edwin Hubble discovered major evidence supporting the Big Bang. An image shows a drawing of Edwin Hubble standing in front of dome-shaped building with a black spire on top. Text reads: Edwin Hubble. TIM: His observations suggested that not only is everything in the universe moving away from everything else, but that all matter has taken the same amount of time to get to where it is today, all starting off from a single position. Later in the 1960s, and especially in the 1990s, several radio telescopes provided even more concrete proof that the Big Bang theory is correct. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby lying on the grass, addressing the camera. TIM: In fact, one telescope was able to look so far into the distant universe that it actually found leftovers of the radiation given off by the Big Bang! An animation shows a blurry pattern of blue and pink shapes that overlap. The camera slowly zooms into the pattern. MOBY: Beep! The scene changes to show Tim and Moby lying on the grass, addressing the camera. TIM: I know, it’s awesome. An animation shows Moby blowing up a balloon. TIM: Isn’t it amazing how scientists are always discovering new things about this universe of ours? I mean, you never know when (pop!) . . . Aaah! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts